1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing large scale ornamental displays.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ornamental displays or decorations are used to provide attractive or festive atmospheres in homes, churches, businesses, malls, parks, public areas, and the like. Decorations and displays are also used by businesses to promote or advertise their products and services. Other examples of uses for displays include conferences, festivals, celebrations, theme parks, and the like.
The simplest forms of displays include two dimensional images such as pictures, charts and printed advertisements. Other displays may involve a two dimensional video image that includes shows movement. Three dimensional displays, such as decorations, symbols, and large mockups of commercial products, typically do not provide for any movement within the display itself. Occasionally you may notice a billboard or store window with animated objects, but these displays are generally limited to certain motions. Furthermore, these motions are typically repetitive, and even if randomly generated, do not consist of a sequence of varying motions in timed coordination with other audio or visual aspects to create an artistic presentation.
It would be desirable to have a display that would accommodate more than just a limited amount of objects and motions to provide an aesthetically-pleasing experience. What is needed is a system and method that provides fluid movement of intriguingly-shaped objects in coordination with accompanying audio and visual features to create a synergistic display of artistic merit that attracts greater attention and provides more entertainment for onlookers or patrons than any prior displays.